ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Light: Chapter of the Moon
Main Page: Here Chapter 1 "Fuuu..." A soft melody was resounding throughout the vast, barren wasteland, sporting little to no signs of life, which was comprised of terraced rock mountains painted against a sea of black, craters scattered across the rugged surface, spewing pillars of molten crustal rock which dimly lit up the land once in a while. In the distance, towering buildings, which were once populated by the denizens of the now abandoned city, rose up high into the scarlet clouds, more so described as gusts of ash, a mixture constituting poisonous gases emitted from a nearby active volcano. Debris and rubble covered up what was once a lively town centerpoint in the middle of the metropolis, destroying most of the advanced structures the previous civilization had constructed here. "Seems like they have been affected by the darkness himself, as well..." A giant spoke up, setting down the flute into a compartment on his left arms, littered with scars from previous battles and past encounters. Cloaking himself with a cloth hastily sewn together, but which was yet of significant importance to him, the colossal being flew with an astounding force, towards the atmosphere, away from the gravitational pull of the moon, and finally into the emptiness of space. "This was indeed unfortunate." Chapter 2 "Damned will I be, this planet has had it rough as well..." A group of gigantic humanoid creatures, consisting of the twin brothers Tsuru and Teridax, and the epitome of the sun, Sol, walked along what seemed like an endless path of dust and rubble, the hazy atmosphere clouding their line of sight. What was once known as the illuminated moon of Zeridar, which circled the core of the Poleus White Star, and of which was once home to millions of the galaxy's most skilled, notorious, and brutal assasins, was now reduced to nothing but ashes, dirt, and stone. "Have you guys found it?" Tsuru shouted out to the duo frantically dusting away rusted metal, in hopes of finding what they were looking for in a hurry. Zeridar was said to house the omniverse's most highly sought after, precious prized posession, of which was kept away under maximum security in the secret chambers of Upsilon, buried deep beneath the moon's crustal surface. The artifact, said to be a destructive weapon and brain child of the planet's best, capable assasins, if used to its upmost potential, was said to be able to face even the most dangerous of threats. This was why the trio of giants were looking for such a mythical asset, of which was vital and essential for their fight against a common enemy. The group recollected, regrouped and discussed strategies. "Not that I found of." "At this rate, we may very well give up..." "How are we sure of its existence, anyway?" "By finding it...?" "It's real!" "Yeah, sure it i-" An unfamiliar voice had entered the conversation, squeaking with a child like tone. Their eyes flashed crimson, positioning battle readied stances in an instant. The kid did not flinch, only a twerk of a raised eyebrow to their admixed reaction of confusion and adrenaline induced shock. The warriors all held a similar question in mind: how did this brat sneak in without them noticing? "Did I interrupt your flow?" the child responded, a mirthful laughter followed by wavey hand movements. "Who the hell are you, and how long have you been here?" Sol edged the boy. "Since y'all started ravaging the premises, I guess?" in a click of fingers and puffs of shadows, he transported himself to leather endowed chairs, the trio shifting their gazes. Unsheathing a combat knife and directing its blade to the child's neck, Teridax stared with impendence. "How much do you know of this... artifact? Speak up." "Hey now, that is no way to treat a child! You guys don't look worthy enough to possess such a weapon of power! Chillax~" he formed his fingers into peace signs. Teridax sighed, and slid his blade back to its clothed enclave. Tsuru then prompted. "Do you mind guiding us there, to where this weapon is?" "Oh you, pitiable travellers! Everything comes with a price! What do I get in return, mighty crusaders?" "24/7 protection, you buoyant rascal." Sol scoffed. "Fair enough! Let's go!" Chapter 3 Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes Category:Heroes of Light Category:Crazybeard1234